Whiling Away The Hours
by happyday girl
Summary: Bilbo and a certain young Dwarf pit their wits and cunning against each other in a battle royale of pranks...only one can be declared the victor, and may the best one win...that is, unless the rest of the group don't end up joining in first... Set before they reach Rivendell, with lots of humour and friendship- Please read and review!


Moonlight dipped in and out of the trees as the company moved through the night. A slight wind blew the hair from their foreheads, making them tremble under their hoods.

The riders atop their ponies were weary after a hard day's trek- the day had been hot and uncomfortable, and a persistent swarm of gnats had followed them for what seemed miles. Kili looked around, wiping bleary eyes with the back of his hand; his brother's head was lolling next to him, and as he slumped he threatened to fall straight off his pony-Kili jolted his own pony forward and gently pushed his shoulder to get him more upright. Fili opened his eyes a fraction and smiled across at his brother, mouthing a tired 'thank you' into the space between them. He coughed and sat up straight, shaking his head to alert himself.

Kili nodded and fell back, getting his pony get back into line with the next member of their troupe, which just happened to be their burglar.

'Mr Boggins?' he whispered, for the Hobbit too had his eyes closed, but he was bolt upright, like his spine was made of wood. 'Bilbo?'

Bilbo opened one eye and looked across. 'Yes?' he answered, before closing it again.

'What….what are you doing?' the young Dwarf asked.

'What?'

'You just seem…..tense.'

'Tense?'

'Aye, like you've got some wood stuck up your behind!'

Bilbo spluttered for an answer, before he rolled his eyes as Kili chuckled next to him. 'No, not tense…..tired, but not tense.' He conceded, shaking his head and stifling a yawn. 'Missing my bed, my fire, my books….' He trailed off, looking up at the moon with a sad expression on his face.

Kili looked away, wondering whether he was intruding on something private- he knew the hobbit missed his home comforts, couldn't blame him, either.

'I'm sorry we dragged you into this- it's just….we just want to get back to our rightful home, too,' he muttered, patting his pony's head as they plodded along.

Bilbo looked at him, a small smile on his face. 'You know, when us hobbits think of a dwarf, we think of smelly, nasty, rude creatures who wouldn't know manners if they bit them on the backside…..' he grinned, shaking his head. 'But really, you're the nicest bunch I've ever met….'cept perhaps your uncle, that is.' He grinned, nodding his head at the front of the group.

'Aye, he has his moments….' Kili smiled, shrugging. 'He's not all bad, though.'

Bilbo nodded, stifling a yawn again. 'Shouldn't we be stopping soon?' he muttered, wiping bleary eyes. He was more than ready to turn in for the night.

Kili shook his head, eyes turning serious. 'Nah; think we're going to pull an all-nighter. Thorin is fond of those…'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean we don't stop till nightfall tomorrow! Oh yes, when he gets a trail sorted we don't stop…..when me and Fili were boys we stayed awake just riding for four days straight!' Kili explained, shaking his head, before proceeding to straighten and stretch his joints and limbs. 'Better limber up, Mr Boggins….we shan't be moving from these horses for at least another twelve hours!'

He stifled a grin as Bilbo shot him an alarmed look. 'I won't last another twelve hours! No offence….' He patted his pony's neck gingerly. He leaned in, whispering- 'Can't you go and ask your uncle if he can just let us rest a while, then?'

Kili nodded, before shrugging, 'I'll try, I really will…..' he whispered back, before trotting to the front, leaving the tired and now anxious hobbit in his wake.

Before Kili could even get close, Bilbo jumped as Thorin yelled into the night. 'We shall camp here tonight! Bofur, Nori- fetch some firewood!' the band of Dwarves stopped, and Bilbo jumped off his pony, relieved more than angry.

Kili sighed, shaking his head- trust his Uncle to ruin his fun. He turned to find Bilbo standing next to his pony, hands on his hips and a wry smile on his face. 'An all-nighter, huh?' he asked the young Dwarf, who tried not to laugh. He settled for a bashful shrug, arms out wide. 'What can I say- he read my mind?'

Bilbo rolled his eyes, trying not to chuckle himself. 'That was a good one….yeah, a good one….' He muttered, waggling a finger. 'You wait- you just wait you little….' His tired threat was crushed by Fili prodding his brother in the shoulder and shoving his bedroll into his arms.

The eldest of the two looked at Bilbo, a frown on his face. 'Something wrong?' he asked, looking from him to his brother.

'No, nothing….' Kili said quickly, before walking off, snorting.

Bilbo watched him go, shaking his head a little. So this one liked practical jokes, did he…..well-he wasn't half a Took for nothing….

Fili shrugged himself, before walking after his brother, leaving Bilbo's mind to get to work.

He would show him how Hobbits did pranks and jokes….

Oh would he would show him….

**Uh oh… **

**This will be updated whenever I have inspiration, so it will be on-going ^^ Expect pranks galore, and lots of humour! **

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**Xxx **


End file.
